domtendo_discordfanserverfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jojo
"JoJo ist Fuyuhiko. Erst ein fucking prick, dann angenehm." -Don Wei Jojo (ehemals jojo xD), '''von absolut jedem entweder deutsch oder englisch ausgesprochen nur '''Jojo genannt, ist ein Mitglied der Domunity und mit einem Betritt am 27.3 2019 eher einer der neueren Server-User. Geschichte ''"Die Leute haben schon vor deinem Betritt über dich geredet". '' Dass sie ihn gehasst haben wurde ihm kinda verschwiegen. Kann man es ihnen verübeln? Nicht wirklich. Früher war Jojo ein typischer Likesammler. Schnelle Kommis, schnelle Likes. Dies kam natürlich bei den meisten Serverusern nicht gerade gut an. Neben scharfer Kritik könnte man meinen, dass Jojo schon viel früher auf dem Server war. Jedoch stellte sich dies als Faker heraus. JoJo weiß bis heute nicht wer das eigentlich war, und eigentlich will er´s auch nicht wissen. Diese Zeit liegt schon etwas zurück. Aber irgendwas scheint sich geändert zu haben. Zumindest ist der Drang verschwunden, jedes Video kommentieren zu müssen. Mittelweile kann Jojo Leute, die wie sein früheres ich waren ebenfalls nicht leiden. I guess that´s ironie. Es heißt zwar, Jojo hätte sich nicht über eine Nacht plötzlich mit allen angefreundet, aber genauso kommt es ihm vor. Fest steht, mittlerweile versteht sich Jojo mit den meisten Serverusern ziemlich gut. Zwar kann er sich nie mit ihnen treffen da er am anderen Ende der Welt wohnt gefühlt, aber er fühlt sich wenigstens so, als würde er dazugehören. Charakter Aufgrund seiner leicht kindischen Natur fühlt sich Jojo auf dem Server natürlich ziemlich gut. Er ist sehr aktiv und will eigentlich bei jeder Aktion mitmachen. Die besten Vorschläge hat er nicht gerade, aber immerhin kann er zuhören. Und wenn man so viele schlechte Witze erzählt besteht zumindest eine Chance, dass einer davon lustig wird. Sagt Jojo etwas, soll es zu einer hohen Warscheinlichkeit witzig sein, und sagt er nichts, dann ist des Gesprächsthema vermutlich grade ernster. Jojo hat zwar ab und zu das Gefühl, er würde sich aufdrängen, weswegen er oft zögert, den Voice Chat zu betreten oder in einer Diskussion teilzuhaben. Letzteres wird durch seine fehlendes Talent an Argumentationsgabe noch verstärkt. Vielleicht sieht sich Jojo als selbstsüchtiger und verhätschelter an als es ihm lieb wäre. Aber da er aufgrund der eben genannten Dinge nicht wirklich Leuten helfen kann, steht es bei ihm an erster Stelle, sich selbst zu helfen. Und damit meint er ihn erster Linie jedem zu zeigen wie toll er doch ist. Inklusive sich selbst. Doch eins steht für ihn fest, sollte ihn jemand vom Server brauchen, wird er für sie da sein, no matter what. Denn schließlich ist sein Lebensmotto immer noch "Stay Determined". Fan werden Jojo hat die seltsame, wenn auch nicht in erster Linie schlechte Eigenschaft, sich zu weigern Dinge zu schauen, um dann ein Riesen Fan davon zu werden. Jojo leugnete lange jegliche Verbindung zu JoJo´s, bis er selbst anfing es zu schauen...und es zu lieben. Ohne Zweifel ist Jojo ein JoJo. Jojo natürlich auch oft in Verbindung mit anderen Jojo´s gebracht, siehe zum Beispiel Quest von Discord: Bizarre Squad. Da hat Jojo technisch gesehen nix auf die Reihe bekommen, ABER er war ein JoJo. Niemand ist sich so sicher ob er denn der beste Jojo wäre. Außer ihm selbst natürlich. Ähnliches trat bei Danganronpa auf. Auch hier weigerte sich Jojo ewig, hineinzuschauen ("nur dass ihr mich nie dazu bringen werden Danganronpa zu schauen") bis er irgendwann mal Bock bekam, sich unglücklicherweise zuerst die Exekutionen von Teil 1 und 2 ansah, dadurch jedoch motivierter war, in die Reihe hineinzuschauen und im Endeffekt ganze Reihe durchschaute, danach die Spiele selber spielte, sich Merch kaufte (ft. Cosplay und ein fucking Bodypillow) und allgemein ein ziemlicher Fanboy der Reihe wurde. Vermutlich kommt sich Jojo deswegen etwas blöd vor. Und über das was mit Mother 3 passiert reden wir am besten gar nicht. Kontroverse Meinungen Aufgrund seiner natürlichen Verhaltensweise als mittelgroßer Hipster hat auch Jojo einige Ansichten, welche Mituser gut und gerne mal den Kopf schütteln lassen. So ist Jojo offensichtlich der einzige Mensch auf dem Server, welcher Zwiebeln mag. Er liebt Oliven und lehnt jegliche Form von Heißgetränken, Kaffee, Tee und Kakao ab. Zudem verabscheut er jegliche Art von Käse, ausgenommen Mozzarella. Es ist unklar wie es Jojo so lange in einem Server voller Schweizer aushällt. Generell tendiertt Jojo dazu, negative Meinungen zu verstärken, sollte etwas beliebt sein, und postive Meinungen zu stärken, sollte etwas unbeliebt sein. Künstlerische Seite Jojo arbeitet schon seit längerem an, mal mehr, mal weniger gut bearbeiteten Bildern, welche er nicht mir Photoshop, sondern mit Powerpoint photoshopt. (All seine Werke liegen alle auf zwei Powerpoint-Präsis. Wenn er mal stirbt werden die Dinger Millionen wert sein). Diese akzeptablen, wenn auch leicht lächerlichen Kräfte setzt Jojo ein, um als Meme Ersteller Lehrling eine Karriere zu machen. War lange Zeit ein Work in Progress, mittlerweile kann sich Jojo zu den größeren Meme erstellern des Servers zählen. Darüber hinaus ist Jojo zwar nicht der beste Zeichner des Servers, hat aber trotzdem eine anschauliche Sammlung an eigenen Zeichnungen vorzuweisen. Nicht alzu bemerkenswert, aber akzeptabel. Zudem arbeitete er lange an einem Projekt, in welchem er den ganzen Server aus Bügelperlen nachbaut. Das Projekt ist abgeschlossen, das Hobby keineswegs. Running Gags Einer der größten Gags über Jojo war lange Zeit, dass er nicht Mod bei Domi wird. Dieser Joke ist mittlerweile ausgestorben da Jojo Mod bei Domi geworden ist. Basierend auf dem zweiten Kapitel von Discordronpa wird Jojo oft in Verbindung mit Schreibmaschinen gebracht, obwohl er im echten Leben noch nie eine wirklich verwendet hat. Aus der von Jojo geschrieben Abbridged Fassung "Book of Discordronpa" stammt ebenfalls die legendäre Quote "Fakten über Fussball", als Falschübersetzung von Truth Bullets, welche ebenfalls zu einem Running Gag wurde. Früher waren aufgrund ähnlicher Profilbilder diverse Serveruser nicht in der Lage, Jojo von Ludwig zu unterscheiden -ähm öh, irgendwas muss es doch noch geben, ich bin mir sicher. Ich lass das hier einfach mal so stehen, vielleicht fällt mir ja später noch was ein. Jojo GMBH und Kot KG Jojo GMBH und Kot KG ist eine von Jojo gegründet und geleitete Organisation, welche sich der Produktion dummer Scheiße gewidmet hat. Die Arbeitsmoral ist groß, die Anzahl der Arbeiter jedoch außerordendlich gering. Seit dem 4.2.2020 setzt sich Jojo GMBH und Kot KG für IHRE Unterhaltung ein, sie sollten dankbar sein. Spenden werden noch nicht angenommen, dies sollte jedoch in naher Zukunft möglich sein, halten Sie ihr Geld bereit. Zu den erfolgreichsten Produkten der Organisation zählen "Book of Mario_TV" und "Book of Discordronpa". Letzeres wurde nach der Gründung der Firma nachträglich ins Sortiment aufgenommen, da es alle Standards erfüllt. Kategorie:Domunity Kategorie:Österreicher Kategorie:Leute, die JoJo schauen Kategorie:YouTube-Moderatoren Kategorie:Discordronpa-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Charaktere in Quest von Discord